Garfield (Composite)
Summary Garfield 'is the protagonist of the newspaper comic of the same name. He is a fat orange cat, spending his day sleeping, eating, kicking the dog and being bored. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Garfield Origin: Garfield Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Able to sense pizza and other foods from long distances, even being able to identify the toppings of the pizza, has X-Ray Glasses.), Superhuman Digestion (Ate an entire TV and was completely fine), Hair Manipulation, Flight, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Breaking, Hammerspace, Retractable Claws, Surface Scaling (Able to stay on ceilings, walls and other objects with claws), Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Regenerated from an explosion that blew him up), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to touch ghosts. Held the ghost of a wrapped-up newspaper and used it against the ghost of a spider he swatted), Body Control/Elasticity (Able to stretch his limbs and mouth to inhuman lengths, can become muscular ), Temporal BFR or Limited Time Manipulation (Kicked Odie into the next week), Can talk and listen to innanimate objects, Sound Manipulation (His belches can create soundwaves and they were strong enough to activate car alarms from several miles away), Air Manipulation, Telepathy (Could read people's minds), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate other's thoughts), Transformation (During Halloween, Garfield transformed into a Mr. Hyde version of himself), Dream Manipulation (Can make his own Nightmare Monsters haunt other people), Age Manipulation (Changed Jon into a baby), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled in driving go-karts), Duplication, Time Stop (Can freeze time within the click of a button on the Time Watch), Fire Manipulation (With Peruvian Death Pepper, able to breathe fire), Creation (Able to create the things he dreams about when he wakes up), Gravity Manipulation (Was able to hang from a tree upside-down with little effort), Resistance to Heat, and Acid, Statistics Amplification (With lasagna, coffee, etc.), Weather Manipulation (Can cause rain), Existence Erasure (Via the Animator's Pencil), invisibility (With the Red Stick), Explosion Manipulation (With various bombs, white orbs, and the Klopman Diamond Powerup.), Pocket Reality Manipulation (With Magic Manager, His stomach is a pocket dimension.), Sleep Manipulation (With Cuzzzhion), Teleportation (With Magic Wand), Energy Projection (With U.F.O's), Transmutation, Fusion, Life Manipulation and Morality Manipulation with Vetvix's Moscram Ray Gun. Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Ripped off a large tree off the ground and carried it around. Threw a large boulder several meters into the air. Can destroy walls), likely higher '(Accidentally destroyed his entire house) 'Speed: At least Supersonic (Can reach speeds faster than sound) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Ripped a large tree out of the ground.) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher. Toon Force and Regeneration make him difficult to kill. Stamina: Incredibly high (Although he can be lazy, he has stayed up for several days straight without any issues. Can still go on even after receiving several burns and wounds all over his body) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons/powers... Standard Equipment: A wrapped up newspaper, a baseball bat, flyswatter, wooden club, baseball bat, red stick, Cuzzhion, Magic Wand, Time Watch, Intelligence: Above Average (Smarter than most of the other people in the series. Can read notes and books unlike other animals, and can also drive go-karts well. Is skilled in being a detective, as well as rapping, speaking Spanish, and playing several musical instruments. He is fully aware that he's a fictional character and has immense knowledge of pop culture. Can manipulate his foes with ease. Has performed several complex plans on his own, such as robbing a bank and an Ice Cream Store.) Weaknesses: Lazy and overconfident. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Body Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Age Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Life Users Category:Morality Users Category:Composites